Ever Ever After 2
by MelodyFrost
Summary: Suite de Ever Ever After. Il faut donc avoir lu le tome 1. Lucy Walt se retrouve plongée dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Sans mémoire. Elle ne sait plus comment elle a atterrit là-bas. Elle a trouvé celui qu'elle cherche sans le savoir. Mais un seul homme détient son avenir et sa mémoire entre ses mains.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE :

**Hello, voilà la suite de Ever Ever After. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver une suite potable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. Pour les nouveaux, il faut bien sûr avoir lu l'ancienne fanfiction pour tout comprendre. **

**Évidemment les personnages et l'histoire globale ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont à ABC & Disney. Seule Lucy Walt et son histoire sont mes propriétés. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

La dernière chose dont je me souviens ? C'est de penser ne jamais m'arrêter. Je tombais, encore et encore dans un trou noir sans fin. Comme l'on fait dans les cauchemars parfois la nuit. On finit par se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Cette fois, je venais d'atterrir sur une route froide. Il fait un froid glacial. Je n'ai rien pour me réchauffer. Je n'ai qu'une robe et des chaussures.

Autour de moi il n'y a que des arbres. Et une route que je n'ai pas le choix de suivre. Je suis déjà bien épuisée, et je dois encore marcher. Je me relève difficilement et commence ma route. J'espère vraiment que cette route va me mène quelque part où je pourrais trouver un endroit pour me reposer.

Cela fait désormais plusieurs heures que je marche, je n'ai pas de montre, je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Cette phrase me replonge dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains. Quelqu'un que je connaissais parlait très souvent du temps. Il était toujours pressé. Je sais seulement qu'il fait nuit noire. Je vois les étoiles. C'est tout ce que je vois. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un panneau. Il était vert et blanc. Je pouvais lire « StoryBrook ». Je répète ce mot dans ma tête, mais ça ne me dit rien, personne ne m'en a parlé. J'en ai connu plusieurs, mais celui-là il n'est pas sur ma liste. J'espère vraiment que cette fois c'est le bon endroit où je peux retrouver un vieil ami que je cherche depuis maintenant deux ans. Je commence à désespérer.

Je continue de marcher, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive alors une maison, sur le bord de la route. Je suis soulagée de la voir, je me dis que je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Mais j'oubliais quelque chose. Mon énergie est à plat. Il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres pour l'atteindre, mais rien à faire, je traine tellement des pieds et j'ai si froid. On aurait dû me prévenir que le temps était différent de là où j'étais. De la buée sortait de ma bouche et mon corps frissonnait et se contractait chaque fois qu'un vent osait passer à travers moi.

Un pied devant l'autre et je trébuche. Je n'arrive pas à me relever, je vois la lumière et mes yeux se fermer plus facilement que tout à l'heure. J'essaie d'appeler à l'aide, mais une voix faible et tremblante sort de ma bouche. C'est impossible qu'on puisse m'entendre. Puis petit à petit je sombre dans l'inconscience.

…

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis en sueur, j'ai le nez pris et je pense que j'ai du choper quelque chose. Je regarde une nouvelle autour de moi, cette fois, je suis dans un autre lieu qui me semble familier. J'ai pendant longtemps séjourné dans ce genre d'endroit. Je me lève en panique pensant que mon passé m'avait rattrapé. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir une jeune femme blonde, avec un jeune homme et une autre femme vêtue de rouge. Une infirmière vient pour me tranquilliser, je continue de hurler de peur. Les suppliant de ne pas m'enfermer de nouveau dans cet hôpital. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me dire que j'ai pu une seconde fois imaginer tout cela. Ce que mes parents et les soignants m'ont tenté pendant longtemps de me faire croire. D'autres médecins, dont un blond intervient à son tour pendant qu'ils essaient de me calmer en me donnant un peu plus de tranquillisant. Il revient auprès de la blonde et des personnes qui l'accompagnent.

— Je crois qu'elle pense que nous l'enfermons de son plein gré. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle répète souvent cette phrase, déclare l'homme en blouse blanche.

— Vous pensez qu'elle aurait été enfermée par Regina ? demande la blonde.

— Tout est possible. Demandez-lui.

— Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de soucis comme ça. Je vais la chercher et la ramener ici. Gardez un œil sur elle. Je reviens.

…

Elle retrouve Regina dans ses appartements. Celle-ci toujours en colère d'avoir ramené Mariane de l'autre monde et d'avoir détruit sa relation avec Robin des bois, n'est pas prête de lui parler. Elle arrive tout de même à se montrer convaincante et l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Elles me regardent en train de dormir.

— Je ne la connais pas, affirme Regina sérieusement et croisant les bras.

— Tu en es sûre ? Poursuis quand même la blonde.

— Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait du mal à certaines personnes que je suis responsable de tout. Je ne la connais pas, Emma.

— Elle dit pourtant qu'elle a été enfermée.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait dans tous les cas !

— Elle dit la vérité, défend l'homme qui est avec elle.

— Je ne sais même pas qui elle est, soupire Regina. Qui l'a trouvé ?

— Moi, répondit la femme en rouge. Elle s'est évanouie avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'auberge de ma grand-mère.

— La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'attendre qu'elle se réveille et espérer qu'elle soit en état de parler, propose Regina.

Regina ne connaissait vraiment pas cette personne. Un homme habillé en pirate s'approche d'eux, ayant entendu parler de cette fameuse étrangère qui a débarqué de nulle part.

— Comment as-tu su ? le questionne Regina.

Devant le regard désolé de la femme en rouge, tout le monde comprend qu'elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

— Imagine, elle est dangereuse ? Râle Emma. Tu vas inquiéter tout le monde.

— J'en ai parlé qu'à Grincheux, rouspète-t-elle à son tour.

— Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, rappela Regina.

— Alors, comment est cette fameuse étrangère ? demande-t-il, curieusement.

Emma lui fait un signe de la main en montrant la fenêtre qui montre directement la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Il s'avance vers celle-ci, pressé d'en voir plus, comme si j'étais un monstre de foire. Sauf que mon attraction était gratuite à tout le monde. Son visage devient soudain blanc et il secoue la tête avant de se rapprocher de la porte qui était ouverte parce qu'un docteur s'occupait toujours de moi.

Devant la réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et qui avait à la place d'une main un crochet, les autres s'auscultèrent. Il pose son crochet et pousse un peu plus la porte. Sa vision se consolidait de plus en plus.

— Killian, s'interpose Emma. Tu l'as connais ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à sa question, pourtant, vu sa réaction, elle pouvait facilement en avoir une idée. Il continue simplement de se rapprocher de mon lit et de me fixer d'un peu plus près. Comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Puis-je ? demande l'homme, la voix tremblante.

Le médecin se tourne vers Emma, qui d'un signe l'ordonne de le laisser faire. Derrière elle, Regina, l'homme et la femme vêtue de rouge qui accompagnaient la blonde observaient eux aussi la scène sans en perdre une miette. Il se place près de moi, sur le côté qui était vide, et avec l'aide de sa main, il prend le pendentif et le tourne dans tous les sens pour le voir en détail. Il connait ce bijou. Il l'a porté auparavant. La robe que je porte également lui rappelle des souvenirs qui le rendent malheureux. Il s'écarte de moi et sort en silence, dégageant les autres de son passage, les laissant dans le flou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'homme au crochet, appelé Killian s'est assis sur les marches à l'extérieur qui mène à l'entré de l'hôpital de la ville. Il n'était pas très bien, ces mains étaient posées sur sa tête. Emma le rejoignit, pour tenter d'avoir une réponse. Il me connait, c'est évident. Elle s'assit près de lui.

« — Et si tu commençais par le début ?

— C'est une très longue histoire, Emma.

— J'ai tout le temps pour ça.

— Une autre fois, il faut que je digère cette nouvelle.

— Très bien, quand tu auras le temps et confiance en moi sur ce genre d'histoire, viens me voir.

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance en toi. J'ai confiance.

— Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire maintenant ?

— Emma… Arrête… »

Elle se lève, vexée et rentre à l'intérieur. Elle remercie la jeune femme en rouge de l'avoir trouvée et lui promet de la tenir au courant lorsqu'elle aura plus d'informations. Elle s'en va, la laissant en compagnie d'un autre homme.

« — Hook t'a donné plus d'informations ?

— Non David. Il ne veut pas m'en parler tout de suite.

— Attend un peu, il finira par te le dire. Déjà, nous savons une chose… qu'il l'a connait !

— S'il la connait et ne veut pas en parler, c'est qu'elle a forcément un lien important dans sa vie pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière. On sait tous que Killian a eu beaucoup de femmes dans le passé.

— C'est possible aussi. Bon, je vais retourner près de Snow, une fois que tu as des nouvelles, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

Il part et la laisse seule. Elle part prendre un café au distributeur un peu plus loin et lorsqu'elle revient, Killian est dans ma chambre. Assit sur une chaise qu'il a tiré jusqu'à moi et il continue d'attendre mon réveil. Elle retourne prendre un second café et entre dans la chambre pour le donner au jeune homme qui la remercie. Il en boit une gorgée et elle s'assoit aussi sur l'autre fauteuil qui se trouve en face.

…

Plus tard dans la journée, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me lève brutalement sur mon siège et examine une seconde fois la pièce. Je comprends que je suis encore enfermée dans ce lieu, mais aperçois deux personnes dans ma chambre qui ne ressemble en rien à des médecins ou des personnes que j'ai pu croiser durant ces dernières années. Les tranquillisants que l'on m'a transfusés commencent petit à petit à s'en aller. Emma se lève et se place de l'autre côté tout en se penchant vers moi.

« — Qui êtes-vous ? Leur demandais-je à tous les deux.

— Je suis Emma, et lui c'est Killian. Je suis le shérif de cette ville.

— Quelle est cette ville ?

— StoryBrook ! Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

— Seulement que j'ai débarqué ici et que je me suis retrouvé dans cet hôpital.

— Vous avez plusieurs fois répétées aux médecins que vous aviez été enfermé. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

— Non…

— Lucy ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? S'empresse de demander Killian en me prenant les mains alors que je le dévisage en détail.

— Lucy ? Qui est Lucy ?

— C'est toi… Tu te ne souviens vraiment pas ? »

Je leur fais non de la tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi non plus je ne me souviens pas de tout. Emma demande à un certain Dr Whale de venir et il se précipite aussitôt dans la chambre. Elle lui explique la situation. Il va pour m'occulter, mais je refuse en reculant.

« — Il ne vous fera pas de mal, affirme Emma. »

Killian confirme les dire de la jeune femme et je me laisse faire même si ça ne me plait pas. Après m'avoir examiné il donne son verdict.

« — Tout est normal.

— Les tranquillisants ne lui font rien ? Questionne Emma.

— Non, ils n'attaquent pas le système nerveux. Il est juste là pour calmer la personne. Mais connaissant ce monde, quelque chose a probablement bloqué une partie de ses souvenirs.

— Bloquer mes souvenirs ?

— C'est mon avis. Je peux seulement vous assurer que nos médicaments sont inoffensifs. Elle peut même sortir aujourd'hui si vous êtes d'accord.

— Je pense que c'est à elle de nous dire si elle est en état de pouvoir sortir, répond Emma. «

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Je viens à peine de me remettre de mes émotions, mais une question me vient en tête. Et me parait primordiale.

« — Je veux bien sortir, mais où vais-je loger ? Je n'ai pas non plus de travail. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester ici.

— Je vais m'occuper d'elle, propose Killian sûr de lui.

— Je te rappelle que tu vis dans un bateau Killian.

— Et toi tu vis avec Elsa ! rappelle-t-il sans gêne à son tour.

— Une femme de plus ou de moins à la maison ne posera aucun problème.

— Je suis le seul qui peut l'aider pour le moment Emma.

— Et si elle dormait chez Mary et David ?

— Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont déjà assez à faire avec leur enfant ? Ne leur donnons pas plus de travail.

— Euh… Je crois que j'ai encore le choix non ? Je pense que la meilleure solution est en effet de loger chez Killian, étant donné que c'est le seul ici qui sache réellement qui je suis. Après, si cela vous gêne vraiment que je dorme chez lui, je peux comprendre.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Si tu penses vraiment que Killian peut t'aider, alors je te laisserai entre ces mains. De mon côté, j'essaierai de chercher aussi.

— D'accord, je vous remercie beaucoup. En attendant, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de vêtements.

— Je dois avoir ce qu'il te faut, je te les ramène. »

Nous faisons à peu près la même taille, enfin, je suppose. Je l'espère même. Je n'ai pas envie de voir que la moitié de la ville se moque de moi parce que je flotte dans les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre.

…

Pendant qu'Emme est partie chercher de quoi me vêtir, Killian reste à mes côtés. Il m'explique que ce monde est différent de celui que nous connaissons. Seulement je peine à me souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu avant de voir le bout de ce trou noir et d'atterrir brutalement dans ce monde. Je le regarde avec de gros yeux chaque fois qu'il me parle de quelque chose venant d'ici.

« — Vas-y doucement s'il te plait, tu me donnes beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup, protestais-je, sentant un mal de tête commencer à débarquer dans mon cerveau encore fragile.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Soupire Killian, désespéré.

— Je t'ai dit que non. Je ne me souviens même pas de toi ! Ni même de ma vie d'avant.

— Je pense savoir comment t'aider. Enfin j'espère qu'il le pourra.

— Qui ça ?

— Un homme qui est dans cette ville. Nous irons le voir en sortant. »

Emma revient avec un sac à dos rempli de vêtements neufs que je trouve bizarre. Je regarde le jeune homme qui se trouve à côté de moi. La blonde comprend ma réaction à ce moment-là.

« — Killian, tu devrais sortir… »

Il ne parait pas spécialement heureux de quitter la pièce, mais ne proteste pas à cette demande. Emma sort des hauts, des pulls et des pantalons qui sont susceptibles de me tailler à la perfection. Je sors du lit et pars dans la salle de bain pour commencer les essayages.

La matière est douce lorsque je la touche quand je mets des pulls. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de porter des robes rugueuses ou au touché indélicat. Je reviens vers Emma après un premier essai qui lui convient de suite. Face à cet avis, je garde cette tenue, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me prendre la tête à essayer plus longtemps, je n'ai pas la patiente de le faire. Le shérif me tend le sac.

« — Je te donne les autres vêtements, si jamais tu veux changer et garder les anciens.

— Merci beaucoup. »

Elle part quelques secondes et rentre en compagnie de Dr Whale.

« — Je pense qu'elle est prête maintenant pour sortir, déclare Emma.

— Je vois ça. Je vais devoir lui faire signer, ainsi qu'à vous, une autorisation de sortie. »

Nous acceptions et le faisons de ce pas. Dr Whale me souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'attente. Killian s'y trouvait, il attendait impatiemment et debout contre un mur. Lorsqu'il me voit complètement changé, il me dévisage de la tête aux pieds. Emma l'a remarqué bien sûr. Cet échange de regard ne la laisse pas indifférente.

« — Nous pouvons sortir, je n'ai plus envie de rester ici, dis-je sincèrement. »

Ce que nous faisons immédiatement. Quand nous sommes dehors, je suis contente de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais et de ne plus sentir cette odeur de malades qu'il y a dans les hôpitaux.

« — Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? me demande Emma.

— J'aimerais pouvoir découvrir un peu cette ville. Killian avait également proposé d'aller voir un homme qui pourrait peut-être m'aider. »

Devant la réaction que cette dernière venait d'avoir face à cette idée, j'en conclus que cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement que Killian et moi rendions visite à cette homme. Emma s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« — Je te déconseille d'aller voir cet homme, il n'est pas forcément bon. Killian aurait dû te le dire.

— Oui, mais si c'est le seul à pouvoir m'aider ici ?

— Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

— Je pense que nous devrions aller le voir d'abord, et si jamais il ne peut pas m'aider, nous chercherons une autre aide, répondis-je. »

Elle ne peut pas rejeter mon offre. Nous partons rendre visite à cet homme dont Emma n'a pas l'air d'avoir confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Nous sommes devant la boutique de cet homme, je mets la main sur la poignée et Emma me stoppe avant que je ne la tourne. Je la retire et la regarde. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas confiance en lui, mais je dois tout de même essayer avec cette dernière chance.

« - Je te promets que si ça ne marche pas, je n'insisterais pas ! Répondis-je sérieusement. »

Elle enlève sa main de la mienne pour je tourne pour de bon cette poignée. Même si sur la porte il y a écrit que c'était fermé, j'étais déterminée à entrer. Quand je rentre et observe autour de moi, le magasin semble vieux et remplit d'objets de valeurs. Sa sentait aussi la poussière et le lieu est plutôt désordonné. C'est érange de voir ce genre de magasin, je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir déjà vu un avant. C'est alors qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une canne apparaît depuis l'arrière salle où un rideau cache tout. Il n'a pas l'air d'être content de nous voir.

« - Vous ne savez pas lire ? Dit-il sèchement.

- Désolée, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide ! Commence Emma.

- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

- J'ai besoin de retrouver ma mémoire, expliquais-je en raccourcissant les détails pour aller plus vite.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir Regina ?

- On l'a vu, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, riposte la blonde. Et qu'elle ne l'a connaît pas non plus.

- Laissez-moi voir ce que je peux faire, fit-il en se tournant vers un vieux placard en bois. »

Il sort de ce placard une petite boite où et la pose sur la table. Elle est verte et un petit ruban l'entoure pour la verrouiller. Il le défait et l'ouvre. Trois flacons avec des liquides de couleurs différentes sont dedans. Il en prend une avec un liquide violet et il me la donne. Je la récupère et observe la fiole et l'homme tour à tour.

« - Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Me demande Emma, toujours aussi peureuse.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Emma ! Étant donné que Killian ne veut pas m'en dire plus sur ma vie d'avant. Je dois le découvrir par moi-même. »

Je la bois d'une traite et ne sent aucune différence une fois que je l'ai avalé.

« - Quels effets est-ce censé avoir sur moi ?

- Si ça fonctionne, vous devez avoir des flashbacks dans l'immédiat.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Je ne vois rien. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où je viens ni qui je suis.

- Approche-toi, je vais essayer de voir si je peux en savoir plus, dit-il pendant que je me penche au dessus du comptoir. Il passe sa main de gauche à droite devant mon front et une petite fumée violette s'échappe de sa main. Je crains que la potion ou même-moi ne puisse faire quelque chose.

- C'est à dire ?

- La magie qui a été utilisée pour retirer vos souvenirs est bien plus puissante que la mienne.

- Regina aurait mentit ? Demandais-je, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la plus puissante de nous deux. Mais cette personne vient d'un autre monde. Et elle a fait en sorte de bloquer toute personne qui tenterait de vous faire revenir votre mémoire. »

J'ai du mal avaler cette nouvelle. Je décide de sortir et de prendre l'air. Je me pose contre un mur et m'accroupis pour tout en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Emma m'a suivit pour me réconforter, dehors, elle me voit et se met à ma hauteur tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Killian est resté avec le magicien.

« - Tu lui as menti. J'en suis sur, rouspète-t-il.

- De nous deux je pense que celui qui ment est toi. Je ne lui ai dis que la vérité. Alors que toi, tu connais déjà une partie de son passé que tu lui caches. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Il n'y a que toi qui peut résoudre ce problème. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Ma magie ne sert à rien. Ceci-dit, n'oublie pas que nous avons un deal. »

Il range la boite et en ressort une autre et laisse découvrir un cœur rouge et brillant. Killian fronce les sourcils.

« - Tu dois m'aider jusqu'au bout de ma mission. Alors ne me fait pas faux bon parce que quelqu'un de ton passé à refait surface. Sinon je devrais te punir. »

Mécontent, il sort à son tour et nous trouves, Emma et moi enlacées. Il est énervé intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il souhaite, même si il sait qu'un jour, il devra le faire. Emma me relève.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Déclarais-je. Je ne sais pas où dormir et je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Je peux pour le moment te prêter une chambre dans mon bateau, assure Killian.

- Je pense que Belle pourrait te donner du travail en attendant, continue à son tour Emma.

- D'accord, ça me va. »

Cette fois, nous nous mettons en route vers ce qui semble être une bibliothèque. Quand nous sommes accueillis par cette jolie demoiselle qui s'appelle Belle, Emma explique ce qu'il se passe. Elle accepte la proposition du shérif et me propose de commencer dès demain. Elle a énormément de rangement à faire étant donné qu'elle est très occupée en ce moment et est seule pour le faire. Je suis ravie de pouvoir avoir m'occuper à StoryBrook. Emma finit par nous laisser car elle doit aider deux jeunes femmes à rentrer chez elle, et s'excuse de devoir nous laisser tous les deux, mais elle reviendra les voir dès qu'elle le pourra.

…

Nous sommes assis au restaurant de Granny, nous passons le reste de la soirée là-bas après qu'il m'est fait visiter un peu les environs. Je suis en train de dîner, quand je sens qu'on me dévisage. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit un jeune homme avec une veste en cuire assit un peu plus loin, sur ma droite les yeux rivés sur nous. Quand il voit qu'il se fait remarquer, il observe son assiette. Killian aussi finit par constater les faits.

« - Tu le connais ?

- Non, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme. »

Rassasié et ressentant une certaine fatigue arriver à cause de toutes ces émotions depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville bizarre, où tout le monde se connaît presque tous et s'entraide, nous finissons par nous rendre au bateau de Killian. Mais je ne vois rien. Il avance en premier et me tend la main. Je la prends après avoir hésité, pensant qu'il était fou et je me laisse guider.

« - Attention à la marche ! »

Je l'écoute et manque presque de me casser la figure, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Je monte ensuite sur quelque chose de plus plat et en moins de deux minutes, nous arrivons sur son bateau. Je suis surprise. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi ce bateau est invisible dans cette ville. J'examine les moindre détails. Je le trouve grand pour un seul homme. Où est son équipage ? Il m'amène ensuite jusqu'à une pièce intérieur où se trouve ma chambre. Elle est magnifique. Très spacieuse et lumineuse. La lumière du réverbère illumine tout.

« - Et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici. Je te laisse un peu d'argent aussi au cas où tu auras faim au petit-déjeuner.

- Merci beaucoup, Killian.

- Bonne nuit Lucy !

- Bonne nuit. »

Il s'en va, me laissant seule. Je me jette aussitôt sous la couette. Et au bout d'un moment, je me souviens à quel point le confort d'un lit est juste un réel plaisir. Je ne sais même plus en dehors de l'hôpital si j'ai dormi ailleurs. Je m'endors sans attendre plus longtemps.

…

Des hurlements d'un homme dans ma tête me réveillent en sursaut et en sueur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais mon coeur ne l'a pas supporté. J'essuie mon front d'un revers de la main et décide de partir à la recherche de Killian. Ce cauchemar m'a effrayé.

Je le cherche partout, et le retrouve finalement en train de dormir sur un banc dehors sur le quai. Je pensais qu'il était à l'intérieur dans une autre chambre. Devant lui, je l'observe en train de se reposer. Quand je pose les yeux sur lui, quelque chose d'étrange en moi se passe. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Comme si une force m'attirait vers lui sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et note que je ne dors pas. Pourtant, il est si tard. Il se redresse et s'assoit.

« - Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Je pensais que tu dormais dans une autre chambre. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai menti. Je n'ai qu'une chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais que tu es un maximum de confort.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi je mérite autant toute cette attention envers toi !

- Tu le mérites autant qu'une personne à avoir ce confort. Si c'était Emma, je l'aurais fais aussi, se défend sans pour autant dire la vérité Killian. »

Je m'assois près de lui et touche son crochet. Il le retire aussitôt.

« - Est-ce que ça a fait mal ?

- Sur le coup oui. Mais maintenant, je ne sens plus la douleur !

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- J'ai perdu ma main en me battant contre un pirate et un crocodile. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous, et nos regards se croisent, alors que quelqu'un nous espionne au loin dans la pénombre et son visage exprime plutôt de la rancœur. Dans sa main, il serre une petite fiole de verre. Il la range dans sa poche et quitte le port.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me questionne Killian, se sentant mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas, et pourtant, tu me paraît si familier ! Répondis-je en touchant son visage du bout des doigts. Je l'ai ressentis dès la première fois que je t'ai aperçu.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression.

- Une impression qui pourtant se confirme avec le fait que tu me connaisses. Quand est-ce que tu finiras par me dire la vérité ?

- Quand je serais prêt, Lucy !

- Je t'ai fais autant souffrir ? Je ne suis pas dupe. Sinon tu me raconterais.

- Souffrir ? Je ne sais pas si je peux le qualifier ainsi. Mais j'ai tenté de t'oublier.

- Tu ne l'avoues peut-être pas, mais ma présence dans tous les cas te fais souffrir. Es-tu sur de pouvoir subir ma présence ?

- Si je t'ai proposé de venir, c'est que j'en suis capable.

- Tant que j'y pense, fis-je en attrapant la chaîne autour de mon coup et la retirant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pendentif, mais je préfère te la donner. J'ai vu l'emblème de ton drapeau qui y ressemble beaucoup. Je suppose que ça doit appartenir à quelqu'un qui est dans la piraterie tout comme moi, et il me l'a donné. Mais vu que je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne trouve inutile de le garder. »

Il le récupère avec sa seule main qu'il lui reste, l'examine un instant et referme ses doigts dessus avant de reposer son attention sur moi.

« - Je vais tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Merci encore de m'aider du mieux que tu peux. »

Je file et ce dernier me contemple jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Il se prends la tête dans les mains tout en gardant le collier à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE****: **Lyla Grint / Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de te revoir parmi-nous. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture. Prochaine suite lundi ou samedi prochain ! Passez de très bonnes fêtes de Noël d'années si vous n'avez pas de suite avant samedi ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapi<strong>**tre**** 4**

Le jour se lève, et des voix raisonnent jusque dans la chambre où je me trouve. On pourrait croire qu'ils se disputent. Je reconnais la voix de Killian. Mais pas celle de la seconde personne. Je ne vais pas intervenir, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire m'a tiré de mon sommeil. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire étant donné que je commence ma journée à la bibliothèque avec Belle à 10 heures.

J'entends un bruit étrange, puis plus rien. Je me lève et sors pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Il ne fait pas chaud ce matin. Je marche jusqu'à Killian qui est assis sur le même banc et qui avec le dos de sa main, touche une partie de son visage. En m'approchant de lui, je note qu'il a du sang sur sa main.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Articulais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté pour examiner les dégâts.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par un imbécile !

- En quel honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, répondit-il, quelques détails lui échappaient.

- Tu devrais aller en parler à Emma si elle est le shérif de cette ville.

- Je le ferais dans la journée. Mais ça devrait aller. Ce n'est qu'un petit coup ! Tu devrais aller te recoucher, il est tôt. Le soleil se lève seulement maintenant.

- Je crois que ça me sera impossible de me recoucher ! »

Je m'assois de nouveau à côté de lui, sur la table, et il se tourne dans la même direction que moi. Nous nous fourrons alors tous les deux dans un mutisme et admirons ce levé de soleil sur l'océan. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en vois un. C'est amusant d'admirer ce phénomène et de se dire que le navire de cet homme pourrait le cacher s'il était visible.

Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide, je n'arrive pas à rester en place même en visionnant ce magnifique paysage. Killian disparait quelques minutes, et quand il revient, il n'a plus de sang sur son visage et sa main. Je descends de la table tout en retombant sur mes pieds après avoir pris de l'élan pour sauter. Je me mets en face de lui et lui prend la main.

« - Fais-moi un peu visiter cet endroit ! M'exclamais-je, sûre de moi. »

Oui, j'ai envie de visiter cet endroit tant qu'il ne fait pas totalement jour. Parce qu'en journée, c'est probablement différent. Sans me faire patienter plus longtemps, il m'entraine dans des lieux différents de la ville. Nous passons dans différents endroits avant de nous retrouver dans la forêt. Je suis un peu effrayée de débarquer ici. Il fait encore plus froid que dans la ville. Nous finissons par sortir de la forêt, et nous atterrissons sur une petite colline qui nous offre une autre vue éblouissante. Je lâche sa main et m'approche de plus près pour ne pas perdre de vue ce moment privilégié. Je me réchauffe avec mes bras, sentant le froid m'envahir, mais continue d'admirer ce spectacle. Voyant que je frissonnais, Killian met sa veste noire en cuir sur mes épaules. Je le regarde et lui sourit. Mes yeux brillent à cet instant même. Je ne pense pas voir un jour un autre moment aussi beau. Des pas derrière nous interrompent ce moment. Quand tout à coup, Killian tient son cœur, et son visage se crispe. Sa respiration devient irrégulière et bruyante.

« - Tu as oublié ce que tu devais faire ! Rappelle une voix sinistre.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, atteste Killian, se tournant difficilement vers l'homme qui lui parlait. »

Je me retourne à mon tour, tout en continuant de soutenir Killian, et aperçois l'homme qu'on a vu la veille, celui qui tenait la boutique d'antiquité. Alors que je l'examine de la tête aux pieds, je constate que dans sa main sans canne, il a un objet rouge flamboyant, dont on pouvait entendre jusque-là ses battements. Chaque fois qu'il resserrait un peu plus ses doigts dessus, Killian poussait un hurlement.

« - Si jamais tu ne réussis pas notre deal, je m'attaquerais personnellement à cette jeune femme.

- Ne lui fais rien, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange si ça ne fonctionne pas !

- Je le ferais. Je te l'ai dit. Mais ne t'en prends pas à elle. »

Il disparait devant mes yeux, et deux hommes, l'un avec une arbalète et l'autre avec un arc apparurent à leur tour.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous demandes celui avec l'arbalète. »

- Oui ça va aller Robin, mentit Killian et se redressent comme si rien n'était.

- On a entendu des hurlements et des voix pendant qu'on était en train de faire un tour Petit Jean et moi. On pensait que quelqu'un était blessé.

- Comme tu le vois, nous allons bien ! »

Puis il s'étonne de voir ma présence ici.

« - Lucy ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée à StoryBrook.

- Vous me connaissez ? L'interrogeais-je, stupéfaite.

- Bien sûr. Je t'ai vu il y a quelques mois trainer avec ce voleur de Valet, tu étais à la recherche de quelqu'un, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Je crois que c'était ça, confirme Petit Jean, rangeant son arc derrière son dos.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me connait ? Je ne me souviens d'aucun de vous. Je me suis retrouvée ici, sans savoir pourquoi, râlais-je en tapant du pied. Et il n'y en a pas un qui veut me raconter les détails qui me manquent.

- Comment ça tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? Fis Robin étonné.

- J'ai tout oublié. On m'a juste rappelé mon prénom et mon nom. Et tu as seulement ajouté un morceau de puzzle en me disant que je cherchais quelqu'un et que je trainais avec un voleur.

- Tu as essayé de voir avec Regina et Gold ?

- Avec Emma on a été les voir, mais leur magie est trop faible par rapport à celle qu'on aurait utilisée sur moi pour que personne ne puisse débloquer ma mémoire.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois ici et que tu ne traines plus avec ce voleur.

- Mais vous aussi vous êtes des voleurs, témoigne Killian.

- Honnêtes. Ce Valet ne l'est pas. Dans tous les cas, ne trainez pas trop dans les bois, vous savez que cette sorcière des neiges est toujours dans le coin. Même si la malédiction est terminée.

- Nous allions de toute façon, merci du conseil, dit le plus simplement du monde Killian. »

Nous sommes les premiers à nous en aller, et une fois de retour en ville, je regarde la grande horloge, il ne me reste pas moins d'une heure avant de pouvoir commencer ce job avec Belle. Les heures sont passées tellement vite. J'ai vu également Gold sous un autre angle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler avec Emma, étant donné que je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle en aurait encore moins de confiance si elle savait qu'un de ces habitants trafiquait avec homme tout en l'influençant.

« - Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas sur quelle affaire tu es avec ce Mr Gold.

- Exactement.

- Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Chaque fois qu'il le serrait ça te faisait éprouver des douleurs.

- C'est objet, c'était mon cœur, murmure-t-il, pendant que je lui fais front, cette déclaration me surprend.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il fait partie de ceux qui arrivent à arracher un cœur à quelqu'un. S'ils le détruisent, la personne meurt.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer dans sa boutique, si tu savais qui était cet homme, comme Emma.

- Parce que je pensais qu'il était capable de te faire ravoir la mémoire. Et maintenant, je vais devoir faire ce qu'il me demande, sinon il risque de s'en prendre à toi !

- Ne te soucie pas de moi, fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je saurais me défendre.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, Lucy. Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. »

Ce genre de phrase me fait du mal, parce que je ne partage pas le même sentiment que lui. Je suis obligée de rester stoïque face à ça. Je baisse la tête et soupire. Ça commence à s'agiter autour de nous, tout le monde commence à reprendre son quotidien.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu es de l'espoir avec moi pour quoique se soit. Fais les choses comme tu le désires. Ne te ralentis pas pour moi. Je préfèrerais même qu'on fasse comme si j'étais une nouvelle personne.

- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse, je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier moi-même plus de 15 ans de souvenirs. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à la magie, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Parce que toute magie à un prix. J'ai déjà perdu assez de personnes à cause de ça.

- Pourtant tu devras te forcer à me considérer comme une nouvelle rencontre si jamais je ne retrouve pas ma mémoire.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. »

Je suis peinée pour lui. Il ne me reste plus trop longtemps avant de commencer, je rends la veste à Killian et il la récupère.

« - Il faut que j'y aille...

- Tu seras en avances.

- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule. »

Il ne me contredit pas et je le quitte sans même me retourner. Je n'aime pas ce genre de conversations dont je n'ai pas le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas non plus éterniser ce moment qui me blessait de plus en plus au plus profond de moi. Je venais de passer un moment agréable sur cette colline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je prends mon temps pour descendre dans les bois. Je n'étais pas pressée. J'avais besoin de m'évader. Cette ville était si étrange. Tout le monde semble me connaitre, sauf moi. Était-ce le cas pour tous ceux qui sont arrivés ici ? Je soupire à cette pensée.

Arrivée devant le magasin, Belle était en train de l'ouvrir. J'ai dû probablement marcher lentement pour que je puisse arriver à ce moment précis.

« _ Bonjour Belle, fis-je, pour montrer ma présence.

_ Oh, bonjour Lucy, répondit-elle en galérant à ouvrir.

_ Veux-tu que je t'aide en tentant les livres ?

_ Oui, s'il te plait ! »

Je lui prends ces bouquins, et je vois tout de suite que l'ouverture se fait plus facilement. Elle ouvre la porte, et nous entrons dans cette bibliothèque. Elle était à la fois immense et petite parce que des tas d'étagères encombraient l'espace. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de livres. Nous posons nos affaires à l'accueil et nous nous aventurons dans une autre pièce. Quelque chose nous empêche d'aller plus loin. Un jeune homme avec une bouteille dans la main était allongé et endormi sur le sol. Il portait une veste en cuir noire et un pantalon de cette couleur. En regardant un peu plus en détail, son torse était recouvert d'un polo gris. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit.

« _ Reste là Lucy, je vais voir s'il dort. »

Je la laisse avancer discrètement vers l'homme et elle se baisse pour le secouer doucement. Il a l'air de dormir assez profondément pour ne pas se réveiller à cause d'une petite secousse. L'alcool a dû probablement le rendre dans cet état.

« _ Est-ce que tu peux le surveiller le temps que j'appelle Emma ?

_ Bien sûr, je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce.

_ S'il se réveille assomme-le !

_ Avec quoi ?

_ Un livre.

_ Un livre ?

_ Tu sais, cela ne sert pas qu'à lire. Ça peut être très efficace en matière d'arme. »

Je suis amusée par cette réponse. Elle court appeler Emma. J'attends qu'elle revienne. Je doute que ce type d'appel ne dure pas une minute, qu'il faille expliquer avec le plus de détails possible la situation. L'intrus commence à bouger, puis se réveiller petit à petit avant de se mettre debout.

« _ Euh… Euh… Belle, baragouinais-je. »

Je ne devais peut-être pas parler assez fort, parce qu'elle ne me répondait pas. Il était en train de se frotter la tête et il observe la pièce, ainsi que les dégâts qu'il a causés. Il a tout de même brisé une fenêtre pour entrer. Il lève la tête vers moi. Je suis sur le point de hurler, mais il me fait signe de ne rien dire pour ne pas alerter la propriétaire. Je me souviens alors de ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos des livres. J'en chope un, et ce n'est qu'au moment où il marche vers moi que j'attrape rapidement le bouquin le plus proche et l'assomme avec. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit si efficace. Je les savais lourds, mais pas à ce point-là. L'homme s'était écroulé.

« _ Est-ce que tout va bien Lucy ? J'ai entendu du bruit ! »

C'est alors qu'elle regarde la scène d'un œil plus attentif.

« _ Je te l'avais dit que c'était une arme efficace.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire.

_ Emma arrive, on ne doit plus rien toucher. »

…

Comme prévu, Emma arrive dans les minutes qui suivent. On lui raconte tout et elle embarque l'individu dans une prison. Nous sommes obligées de la suivre dans son bureau. Nous ne sommes pas seules. Killian, deux jeunes femmes dont une blonde et une rousse ainsi qu'un homme qui les connait.

« _ Que fais-tu ici Killian ? Demandais-je.

_ J'ai été lui raconté mon altercation de ce matin, comme tu me l'as suggéré.

_ Et il s'est avéré que cet homme qui était avec vous a été celui qui a frappé Killian, certifie le shérif. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi il est là.

_ Est-ce que vous l'avez fouillé ? Continuais-je. »

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle rentre dans la prison sous l'œil vigilant des autres. À l'intérieur, elle commence à le fouiller. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque-là, quelques babioles, bijoux qui seront remis à leurs propriétaires.

« _ On dirait bien que c'est un voleur, s'exclame-t-elle. Attendez… »

Mais soudain, un objet rond l'intéressa. Au moment où elle désirait le sortir, une main l'agrippa pour l'arrêter. Elle y mit toute sa force pour choper l'objet. Elle sort aussitôt de la cage et l'enferme. L'homme s'était vite redressé et précipité vers elle pour récupérer son bien. Mais les barreaux le stoppèrent dans sa démarche. Il passa ses bras au travers des barrières et posa sa tête sur l'une d'elles.

« _ Rendez là moi s'il vous plait !

_ Non. »

Emma tenait dans sa main une fiole contenant un liquide. Une potion qui pour lui serait importante, étant donné qu'il la réclame. Il fait le tour de la salle et s'aperçoit qu'il y a du monde. Il pensait qu'ils étaient deux. Quand il me vit, son visage s'assombrit.

« _ C'est lui qui m'a frappé, affirme Killian.

_ Peut-être parce que tu le méritais !

_ Attend un peu, rage-t-il. Estime-toi heureux que tu sois dans cette prison.

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ? À quoi sert cette fiole ?

_ À rien. »

Emma se penche alors au-dessus d'un lavabo et ouvre la petite bouteille qui tient entre ses doigts. Elle l'incline légèrement.

« _ Non, ne faites pas ça !

_ Alors dis-nous à quoi elle sert.

_ Je ne peux pas, désolé.

_ Peux-tu au moins nous dire pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Killian ?

_ Parce que j'en avais envie, mentit-il. Il fallait bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

_ Et quand as-tu volé ces bijoux ? Dit-elle, ne voulant pas cracher le morceau.

_ Il y a longtemps. Je les ai pris à des voleurs qui prenaient aux riches. »

Cette dernière phrase faisait tilt dans ma tête. Je fais quelques pas vers lui, seulement Emma refuse que j'aille plus loin par sécurité.

« _ Ne connais-tu pas un certain Robin des bois ?

_ C'est possible. Il en existe plein des Robin des bois.

_ Il n'en existe qu'un, garantit Emma.

_ Ce Robin des bois a dit qu'il m'avait vu trainer avec un voleur. Partant à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ne sais-tu pas de quel voleur il parle ?

_ Non. Il y en a pleins. »

Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure réponse. Je m'assois sur le bord de la table. Emma a encore un mystère de plus à résoudre. Elle doit d'abord terminer son enquête sur les trois personnes qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment.

« _ Est-ce que je peux retourner travailler ?

_ Oui, tu peux y aller sans crainte.

_ Lucy tu veut venir ?

_ Oui, dis-je en soufflant. »

Je la suis puis Emma embrasse Killian sous les yeux médusés du prisonnier. Il était écœuré de voir ça. La jeune femme s'en va continuer sa mission auprès des deux autres femmes et de leur ami. Il promet à sa belle qu'il ne fera rien qui pourra nuire à sa mission me concernant.

Killian s'assure qu'il est seul une fois qu'il voit que la voiture jaune en forme de coccinelle partir. Le captif s'était allongé sur le lit de sa cellule quand il entendit un bruit métallique raisonner dans la pièce coup après coup. Il tourne la tête et voit Killian en train de taper son crochet sur les barrières une deuxième fois. Hook sait très bien qu'il l'a aperçu lorsqu'il mangeait chez Granny.

« _ Pourquoi tu nous as suivis chez Granny ?

_ Je n'ai rien à dire.

_ Pourtant tu as l'air de connaitre autant que moi Lucy. Tu nous suis. Tu m'agresses. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que cette fiole a de si important pour toi ? »

Il se ferme dans un silence qui agace Killian.

« _ Sache que je t'interdis de la voir ou de la toucher. Je n'hésiterais pas à t'embrocher avec mon crochet pour le faire, menace-t-il.

_ Fais ce que tu veux. Car dans tous les cas, la vie de ta petite Lucy est entre mes mains. Et aucune magie ne pourra me faire parler ! »

Il tape du pied et quitte le bureau du shérif pour se diriger vers Granny. Il a besoin d'un petit remontant. Il aurait pourtant été préférable pour ce détenu de lui dire la vérité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis ici depuis une semaine, j'ai commencé à me familiariser avec les lieux et ses habitants. Belle m'aide beaucoup à m'intégrer, mais je continue toujours de dormir sur le bateau de ce capitaine au crochet. Je viens d'ailleurs de quitter le navire pour me promener un peu dans la ville, mais quelqu'un m'arrête dans ma démarche. C'est l'homme à avec sa canne, celui qui est si je me souviens bien craint par beaucoup d'entre eux.

« _ Bonjour Mr Gold ! »

Je voulais avancer de nouveau, mais sa canne me barre la route. Je pivote la tête vers lui tout en me montrant étonnée.

« _ Bonjour Mlle Lucy, me répondit-il. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée pour le coup par le geste qu'il venait de faire. Son visage montrait également qu'il n'était pas spécialement heureux de me rencontrer et que sa journée ne semblait pas être bonne.

« _ Est-ce que votre intégration à Storybrook se passe bien ?

_ Oui, tous les habitants sont gentils. Ils essaient de faire en sorte que mon séjour ici se passe convenablement.

_ Très bien. Votre séjour ? Vous ne comptez pas rester ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai toujours pas recouvré la mémoire.

_ Vous ne savez toujours rien ?

_ Non.

_ Vous savez, parfois il ne vaut mieux pas se souvenir de certaines choses.

_ Seriez-vous des choses que je ne sais pas à mon sujet ?

_ Sur vous non, mais sur celui qui s'occupe de vous.

_ Si vous voulez me faire du mal parce que vous avez des affaires personnelles avec lui à régler, je vous déconseille de ne rien me raconter. Il me le dira de lui-même s'il a des choses à se reprocher.

_ Il a déjà la trouille de vous dire ce qu'il sait sur vous, je le vois très mal vous avouer toutes ces choses qu'il ait faites. »

Je suis perplexe sur ce qu'il pourrait me raconter.

« _ Cet homme est un arnacoeur. Un voleur de femme. Il les manipule toutes. Il m'a volé ma femme. Il essaie de conquérir également le cœur de Swan, il finira par la blesser à son tour.

_ Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

_ Parce que j'ai lu au plus profond de son cœur quand nous nous sommes connus. Avant ma femme il en aimait une autre... vous. Puis il vous a abandonné avant de se diriger vers ma femme. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte par sa faute, à ce moment-là, il a trouvé Emma.

_ Je savais que c'était une histoire personnelle pour vous deux. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il m'ait aimé sans que je le sache ?

_ Il a probablement trouvé le moyen de vous faire retirer tous ses souvenirs.

_ Donc pour vous, tout est de sa faute ? Pour vous comme pour moi ?

_ Cela ne fait aucun doute. Demandez-lui, vous verrez. S'il ne vous dit rien, c'est qu'il a des choses à se reprocher. Ne lui faites pas confiance ! »

Il retire sa canne et sans continuer la conversation, il me laisse en plan, sur ces paroles. C'est sur que pour quelqu'un de nouveau dans cette ville, ça fait réfléchir. J'annule ma promenade de la journée et file m'assoir sur le bord du quai, croisant les jambes contre moi et observant l'horizon. Je ne pouvais même pas dire dans quelle direction ma maison pourrait être.

…

Emma venait de résoudre l'énigme des sœurs Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle. Elles étaient rentrées chez elles saines et sauves avec leur ami Kristoff. Constant qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux dégâts depuis qu'elle avait enfermé ce jeune homme, elle le libère.

« _ Je te rends également cette fiole.

_ Merci !

_ Mais ne refait plus de problèmes.

_ Tu ne cherches pas plus à savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

_ Non, parce que ça finira par éclater tout seul. C'est une petite ville. Tout se sait !

_ Promets-moi de ne plus voler ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Allez, file, ordonne Emma. »

…

J'étais seule, dans mes pensées, quand une personne vient m'en déranger. C'était Robin des bois. Il s'assit près de moi. Pourtant j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu plusieurs voix un peu plus loin.

« _ Tu n'es pas avec ton groupe ?

_ J'étais avec eux, mais je t'ai vu. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

_ Généralement lorsque l'on s'assoit tout seul dans un coin et que l'on a cette posture, c'est que nous sommes en train de réfléchir. Ça m'est souvent arrivé de le faire de cette manière quand je doutais de moi.

_ Tu as déjà douté de toi ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un homme qui manque de confiance.

_ Détrompe-toi. Je suis leader du groupe. Tout le monde compte sur moi. C'est assez effrayant. Surtout qu'ils me suivraient jusqu'à mourir pour moi.

_ Ca doit tout de même être flatteur non ?

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Quels doutes peuvent avoir un leader ?

_ Peur de ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est notre principal doute. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter en ce moment ? »

Je me racle la gorge, c'était évident qu'il allait me retourner la question. Mais je sens le besoin de lui répondre. Si des gens pouvaient mourir pour lui, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment confiance en lui. C'est rare.

« _ De moi, principalement. Parce que je ne sais pas d'où je viens.

_ Tu n'as aucun sentiment qui pourrait te pousser à penser que tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

_ Si, j'en ai eu un.

_ Pour qui ?

_ Pour ce Killian Jones.

_ J'avais l'impression de le connaitre sans forcément l'avoir rencontré avant. Pourtant lui me confirme qu'il me connait bien. On m'a même donné aujourd'hui un autre morceau de puzzle.

_ Lequel ?

_ Qu'il m'aurait aimé.

_ Tu sais, j'ai appris ici, une leçon… Qu'on finit toujours par retrouver la personne qu'on aime.

_ Tu l'as retrouvé ?

_ Oui. Donc ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par avoir ta mémoire et que tu verras, il sera là. Mais si tu doutes, parle-lui. Ne laisse pas s'éterniser ce sentiment.

_ Je te remercie pour ce conseil. Tu ne saurais pas d'ailleurs où je peux le trouver ?

_ Il me semble que la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était avec Emma à la terrasse de chez Granny. »

Nous prenons chacun notre côté, il allait rejoindre sa troupe qui prenait la direction de la forêt, ils l'attendaient.

…

Mon pas était pressé. Quand je me trouvai en face de chez Granny, je pus constater que Killian était bien assis en compagnie d'Emma en terrasse. Tous deux étaient recouverts de leur écharpe et de leur manteau. Emma me remarque en train d'arriver.

« _ Lucy, tout va bien ?

_ Je… Je souhaiterais parler avec Killian si cela ne te dérange pas ?

_ Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ? Fit-elle étonner par ma réaction.

_ Non, je dois seulement lui parler quelques instants.

_ Tu ne veux pas attendre ce soir ? Me demande Hook.

_ Je suis désolée... mais non. »

Il embrasse Emma et nous allons dans une ruelle tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« _ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tu le dis toi-même, tu me connais, mais tu as toujours évité le sujet depuis que tu m'as retrouvé. »

Il souffle et tape du pied pour montrer qu'il n'est pas emballé par cette discussion.

« _ Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre que l'on se retrouve sur le bateau ce soir ?

_ Non, je veux la vérité Killian. S'il te plait.

_ Tu veux la vérité ? Grogne-t-il en haussant le ton. Il fronce également les sourcils.

_ S'il te plait, répétais-je, sûre de moi.

_ Oui, je te connais. Depuis que nous sommes petits. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai abandonné. Je tente de t'oublier grâce aux femmes que je rencontre. Emma réussit petit à petit à me faire passer à autre chose. Tu entends ? Je ne veux plus t'aimer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, c'est tout. Et tu m'en fais perdre encore.

_ Je peine à croire que tu le penses vraiment.

_ Tu veux que je te prouve que j'en ai marre de toi Lucy ?

_ Oui ! »

Un bruit résonne dans la ruelle. Ma joue gauche devient rouge écarlate. Il venait de me gifler. Un homme qui aime quelqu'un ne le fait pas. Des larmes commencent à monter. Il m'attrape le bras. Il le serre, sa main tremble. Je l'observe avant de monter les yeux vers lui. Son regard venait de changer. Son visage se crispait et blanchissait à vu d'œil.

« _ Va-t'en Lucy, je t'en pris, me supplie-t-il. »

Je me dégage de son emprise et cours. Je ne sais pas où j'allais, mais je ressentais le besoin de vide mon esprit de cette manière. Je n'avais plus envie de loger chez lui.

Killian était encore dans la ruelle, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant de prendre la décision de rendre visite à quelqu'un.

…

Il arrive devant une boutique, il entre sans frapper, il n'y avait personne. Mais plus pour très longtemps, puisqu'un homme arrive derrière le comptoir.

« _ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas la mêler à cette histoire, hurle-t-il.

_ Pour te rappeler que tu as une mission. Tu as pris beaucoup de retard à cause de cette Lucy et d'Emma.

_ Je vous ai dit que je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez là en dehors de ça.

_ Impossible ! Notre mission doit s'achever dans deux jours. Tu as déjà échoué une fois aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai pourtant tout fait.

_ Pas assez à mon goût. Si tu ne réussis pas dans deux jours, même avec mon aide, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher le cœur et de le détruire morceau par morceau ! Maintenant sort de mon bureau Hook. »

Énervé, il capitule et déserte les lieux. Il s'en retourne dans l'arrière-boutique alors que Belle est en train de se reposer sur le lit.


End file.
